Into the Light
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Les derniers instants de Yui avec Fye avant que Yui ne prenne le nom de son frère, donc Yui est le Fye qu'on connaît, vous suivez ? Songfic, deathfic, OS, Yui/Fye. Ca fait un moment que je l'avais commencée, il était temps que je la termine


**Résumé : C'est la magnifique chanson « Into the Light » du groupe « In this Moment » qui m'a inspiré cette fic (d'où le titre du même nom). **

**Cette chanson est la plus triste que j'ai jamais entendue. Elle m'avais déjà énormément touchée à l'écoute, mais quand j'ai eu les paroles sous les yeux, j'ai fondu en larmes sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Et ça m'a donné l'idée de m'essayer à faire une songfic sur Fye et Yui. OS, songfic, deathfic, Fye/Yui. **

**Ce one-shot n'est absolument pas drôle, je préfère prévenir.**

**Disclaimer : Fye et Yui appartiennent aux Clamp, c'est moche hein ? **

**C'est ma toute première songfic, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop ratée :S **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose cloche**

**OOOoooOOO**

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de crier. La voiture avait foncé sur nous, nous percutant de plein fouet et plongeant ma conscience dans les ténèbres. La dernière chose que j'avais entendu était un bruit infernal de tôles froissés et de vitres brisées. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je restais ainsi inconscient. Lorsqu'enfin je revins à moi, j'eus du mal à me situer. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Où étais-je ?

_Can anybody tell me why_

_We're lying here on the floor_

_And neither of us can barely breathe at all_

Une odeur âcre de fumée me prit la gorge et je toussais. Une violente douleur sur le côté me plia en deux et les images violentes qui avaient précédé ce moment me revinrent en mémoire.

- Fye !

J'avais essayé de crier, mais ma voix ne rendit qu'un son faible et rauque.

- Yui….

Un étau de glace comprima mon cœur lorsque je te vis. Le côté gauche de ton visage était couvert de sang et de nombreux petits éclats de verre avaient transpercé tes vêtements. Ta respiration émettait un gargouillis inquiétant. Un faible sourire illumina ton visage lorsque je croisais ton regard. Comme si tu voulais que je ne m'inquiète pas…

- Fye… Tu es blessé ?

Je me sentis totalement ridicule en posant cette question. L'évidence était telle que j'en eu les larmes aux yeux. Un petit rire t'échappa, ce qui te fit tousser. Un filet de sang coula sur tes lèvres.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu peux bouger ?

- Non… L'avant de la voiture m'a brisé les jambes…

- Et tu craches du sang… dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Je sais… soufflas-tu, épuisé.

- Fye…

- Je pense que je dois avoir une hémorragie interne, ou quelque chose d'approchant…. répondis-tu, devinant ma question.

Les larmes perlèrent à mes paupières et je fermais violemment les yeux. Non. Pas une hémorragie interne. Pas toi. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne _pouvait pas_ être possible.

_The doctors saying hold on tight_

_As we say our last goobyes_

_And this is a moment that changes our whole lives_

Je refusais en bloc cette information, tant elle me paraissait irréelle, tant l'idée que ta vie puisse être en danger m'insupportait. Non, les secours allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre, ils nous sortiraient de cette voiture, ils t'emmèneraient à l'hôpital et ils te soigneraient. Nous allions survivre à cela. Ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

- Yui, regarde-moi…

J'obéis et plongeait mon regard dans le tien. Tes yeux ne reflétaient nulle peur, nulle tristesse, nulle douleur. Simplement une grande sérénité.

- On va s'en sortir…

Menteur… Menteur, menteur… Mon âme toute entière hurlait de rage en t'entendant prononcer ces mots auxquels toi-même tu ne croyais pas. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les en empêcher.

- Yui… Crois-moi… On va s'en sortir… Il y a des témoins… Ils ont appelé les secours… Crois-moi…

Oui, Fye… Pendant une seconde, rien qu'une seule, j'ai voulu te croire. Cela ne peut pas nous arriver n'est-ce pas ? Pas à nous…

_And I still believe in the good_

_And I still believe in the light_

_And I wanna feel the sun_

_I wanna free you tonight_

_And I still believe in the good_

_And I still believe in the light_

_And I wanna feel the sun_

_I wanna free you tonight_

- Tu verras Yui… Tu verras…

- Arrête ! balbutiais-je entre deux sanglots. Tu n'y crois pas ! Pas une seconde…

- Bien sûr que j'y crois, murmuras-tu péniblement.

A nouveau, mes yeux plongèrent dans les tiens et je compris soudain ce que tu voulais dire. Tu y croyais. Mais pas pour toi.

- Non Fye ! me révoltais-je. Je t'interdis de baisser les bras tu m'entends ?

Pourquoi me regardais-tu en souriant ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Je sentis tes doigts trouver les miens. Je les pris et m'y accrochais désespérément, comme si les serrer pouvait te maintenir en vie.

_I'm staring deep into your eyes_

_They're telling me the time has come_

_And I know you're ready_

_To rise et sail home_

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser Fye, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, pas comme ça !

- Je serai toujours avec toi Yui… Comme je l'ai toujours été…

_The room is filling up with light_

_As we say our last goodnight_

_I thank you for every second of your life_

- Il y a de la lumière Yui… Elle est si belle…

_And I still believe in the good_

_And I still believe in the light_

_And I wanna feel the sun_

_I wanna free you tonight_

_And I still believe in the good_

_And I still believe in the light_

_And I wanna feel the sun_

_I wanna free you _

- Non Fye, reste avec moi ! Tu m'entends, ne ferme pas les yeux, reste avec moi ! Ne regarde pas la lumière !

La voix brisée par les sanglots, incapable de bouger, je te voyais mourir et ne pouvais rien faire. Comment de simples mots et mon amour pouvaient-ils te faire survivre ? Mais à cet instant, je me serais raccroché à n'importe quoi pour ne pas croire que tu étais entrain de disparaître sous mes yeux.

_And I'm falling, watching as you're hurting,_

_I'm down here, I'm on my knees_

_How can I survive ?_

J'entendis soudain des cris et des sirènes au loin. Les secours…

- Ils arrivent Fye… Les secours arrivent, on va bientôt te sortir de là… Tiens bon, je t'en supplie… Ne me laisse pas…

-Il faudra que tu vives Yui… Pour moi….

_And you turn to me, and promise me you're ready_

_And tell me you'll be waiting _

_On the other side_

Des coups retentissaient contre la voiture. Des voix nous appelaient mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles disaient. Et ta voix n'était plus qu'un murmure…

- C'est drôle….ça ne fait pas mal de mourir… Je t'attendrai…. Ne t'inquiètes pas….

- Je t'aime Fye ! criai-je à travers mes larmes.

Mais je n'ai jamais su si tu m'avais entendu. Ta main soudain ne serrait plus la mienne. Tes yeux s'étaient fermés. Un doux sourire éclairait encore ton visage.

_And I still believe in the good_

_And I still believe in the light_

Et je t'appelais, je t'appelais désespérément, je te criais de revenir, de ne pas m'abandonner, tandis que les secours s'acharnaient sur le véhicule pour nous en tirer…. Je crois que je perdais la raison.

Et je regardais ton visage et me demandais comment la mort pouvait être aussi belle. Ce sourire, tu ne l'avais eu qu'avec moi…

_And I wanna feel the sun_

_I wanna free you tonight_

Je sentis soudain qu'on me saisit par la taille pour me tirer en dehors du véhicule. Loin de toi… Je me débattis aussi fort que me le permettaient encore mon état.

- Calmez-vous, entendis-je. C'est fini. Vous êtes en sécurité. Calmez-vous…

Oui, c'était fini. Tout était fini. J'étais en vie. Mais pas toi.

- Vous êtes blessé, entendis-je. Je dois vous déposer sur une civière. Vous comprenez ?

Non, je ne comprenais pas. J'essayais de me libérer de l'étreinte de l'homme qui me tenait. Je voulais te voir. Au moins une dernière fois… Incapable de parler, je tendis le bras vers la voiture et l'homme comprit. Il me soutint doucement tandis que je m'agenouillais devant la voiture, ignorant la douleur qui menaçait de me faire sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Que faites-vous Kurogane-san ? cria une voix d'homme. Il faut lui procurer des soins tout de suite !

- Il veut lui faire ses adieux, répondit simplement l'homme qui me soutenait. Il recevra ses soins après.

- Si jamais il ne survit pas, je vous en tiendrai pour personnellement responsable ! éructa l'autre.

- Il survivra.

Mais déjà, je ne l'entendais plus… Ma main trouva la tienne et la serra. Mes yeux explorèrent chaque partie de ton visage comme pour le graver à jamais dans ma mémoire et je me dis que tu étais parti comme tu avais vécu. Avec le sourire. Toujours. A te préoccuper des autres plutôt que de toi… A cette pensée, un faible sourire éclaira mon visage…

_And you showed me all the good_

- Je vivrai Fye… Je vivrai puisqu'il le fallait. Je vivrai parce que tu me l'avais demandé….

- Venez maintenant… me souffla l'homme qui m'avais tiré de la voiture. Nous devons vous soigner, c'est important. Je vous en prie…

_And you lead me through the light_

Je hochais doucement la tête, sans te quitter des yeux et te fis silencieusement mes adieux tandis qu'il m'aidait à me relever. La douleur à mon côté se fit plus vive et je ne put retenir un gémissement.

- Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? interrogea alors le secouriste, tandis qu'il m'allongeait avec précaution sur une civière.

_« Je serai toujours avec toi Yui… Comme je l'ai toujours été »_

_And you gave me the sun_

- Je m'appelle Fye, répondis-je alors, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Fye Flowright…

_It' time to free you_

_Tonight…_

**_oooOOOooo_**

**__****A someonee : Merci pour ta gentille review et désolée pour la déprime ! A la base, la présence de Kurogane n'était pas prévue, mais j'ai bien aimé l'y mettre et tant mieux si ça t'a fait retrouver le sourire ! Bisous !**


End file.
